The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for visualizing, examining, and analyzing data. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a universal visualization platform.
Development of a flexible, extensible, secure “architecture” for information-processing and visual analytic tools is needed to help analysts (e.g., users) and researchers collaborate more effectively and gain greater insight into the information space of concern. The architecture should provide a framework of standards, protocols, and basic utility functions into which new and innovative visual and analytical methods could easily be placed, used, and compared with other techniques.
Information visualization systems and toolkits are becoming available for a large range of visualization and interaction techniques and are used in diverse application domains.